


9 Days

by Alberta_Sunrise



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Serious Injuries, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta_Sunrise/pseuds/Alberta_Sunrise
Summary: Javier and Connie get kidnapped after the three of them go out for drinks. Steve racing is against the clock to find them before it’s too late.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	9 Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually something I dreamt up the other day. The time frame in this story jumps a fair bit. Sorry about all the angst. Enjoy!

Javier hadn’t been keen initially when Connie had suggested he join her and Steve for drinks but after a bit of guilt-tripping, she’d convinced him and so now, he was sat in a bar down the road from their building sipping on his 3rd beer of the evening. The conversation had flowed easily, Connie and Javier teaming up on Steve to tease him, something the agent certainly didn’t enjoy. Eventually, though they realised it was getting late and decided it was time to call it a night, Connie and Javier making their way outside the bar whilst Steve used the bathroom.

‘Thank’s for dragging my miserable ass out.’ Javier said, smiling at Connie as she put her arm around his and pulled him in a friendly hug.

‘You’re welcome Javi.’ She replied, smiling at him sweetly.

It all happened in a flash. Gunshots filled the previously still air, people screaming as they ducked for cover behind anything close by. The agent managed to pull his gun out as three armed men sprung into view, shooting one down before his whole body was thrown back and his head connected with the wall behind, everything going black.

‘Javier!’ screamed Connie as she dropped to his side, shaking him slightly before gasping at the bloody gunshot wound on his shoulder

Hands grabbed her, pulling her kicking and screaming away from the agent’s unconscious form and throwing her in the back of a van that had pulled up beside them. She watched through the window as the men went back for Javier, pulling his unconscious body roughly off of the ground and dragging him towards the van. Steve managed to sprint outside just in time to see his partner getting thrown into the back of the van and the assailants jumping in after him before speeding off as Connie screamed and pounded on the window for him to save them.

‘Connie!!’ he yelled, tears welling up in his eyes as he watched the vehicle speed away, his gun hanging limply at his side.

Something caught his eye, turning to see his partner’s badge laying on the ground beside a small puddle of blood. The sight made Steve feel sick, grabbing the wall for support as he felt his knees go weak. When his legs regained their strength he bent down and picked up Peña’s badge, hand clamping over his mouth as he looked at the blood on the ground. His partner’s blood. At that moment he had no idea what to do. He knew that if he got the embassy involved he could end up getting his wife and partner killed, but seeing Javier’s blood on the floor. He knew that time wasn’t on his side. So he called the only person he knew would do all he could to get them back. He called Carillo.

§

Connie sobbed as she rocked back and forth on her rump, eyes fixed to her husband’s unconscious partner in front of her. When their captors had dumped them in the dimly lit cell she’d immediately gone about staunching the bleeding, tearing some material from her cardigan and using it to pack it as best as she could. She’d been relieved to see that he’d not sustained a serious head wound when he’d fallen. He’d simply knocked himself out from the impact. She’d then studied the room carefully, only one way in and one way out. There were no windows, just grey plaster walls all round with a single light hanging in the centre of the ceiling and a toilet in the far corner. So now she was sat there sobbing, eyes fixed on Javier willing him to wake up and tell her what the plan was. Finally, her prayers were answered and the agent groaned, scrunching his eyes as he felt all the pain hit him at once. His shoulder was on fire and his head throbbed.

‘Javi?’ pipped up Connie, kneeling at his side as she watched him slowly return to her ‘You with me?’

The agent yelled out as the pain in his shoulder erupted into white-hot agony, his hand grabbing at it as he writhed on the floor. Connie’s stomach twisted as she tried to calm the man down, placing one hand on his good shoulder and the other on his head stroking back the hair that stuck to his forehead.

‘Javi breathe.’ pleaded Connie when she noticed he was holding his breath, taking his face in her hands as she tried to soothe him.

He leaned into her touch, cracking his eyes open to see his the blur that is his partner’s wife looking down at him. He blinked in an attempt to clear his vision, the blonde blur becoming clearer and his tired brown orbs locking with her red-rimmed blue ones.

‘Connie?’ he breathed, confusion seeping into his features as he tried to remember what happened.

‘Yeah, Javi it's me.’ She said sweetly, stroking his hair again as she watched him relax a little.

‘What happened?’

‘We’ve been kidnapped.’ she replied, pulling her hand away from his hair as she chewed her thumbnail ‘You got shot and knocked out then we both got dragged into a van and thrown in here.’

‘Where’s here?’ he probed as he tried to push himself into a sitting position with his good arm.

‘I don’t know.’ she replied, helping him lean up against the stone wall next to her ‘They blindfolded me.’

‘Steve’s going to find us.’ Stated Javier as he took Connie’s hand in his ‘He’s a damn fine agent. He won’t sleep until he does.’

‘I know.’ she replied, giving his hand a squeeze ‘Let’s just hope that he does before that wound of yours gets infected.’

‘I’ll be fine.’ he replied, giving her a weak smile ‘Going to take more than a bullet to the shoulder to stop me.’

§

Carillo paced the room as he listened to Steve relay what had happened, his hand over his mouth and his eyes dark. When the agent finished he turned to face him, leaning on his desk with closed fists as his eyes flicked from side to side in thought. His face was impossible to read as Steve stood there and waited for the colonel to speak, his mind whirring with different scenarios that made bile rise in his throat.

‘We need to be careful with how we approach this.’ the man finally said, raising his head to look at the agent.

‘Gee thanks for stating the obvious.’ growled Steve, slamming his hand on the wall in frustration.

‘We need to get in contact with any informants that either you or Peña have.’ he continued, ignoring Steve’s outburst ‘Try and see if anyone’s heard anything about where they’re holding them.’

Steve nodded, grabbing his coat from the chair across from him and throwing it over his shaking shoulders.

‘I’ll get right on it.’

§

2 days

‘How is it possible that no one has heard anything about a DEA agent getting kidnapped.’ spat Steve, running his hands through his hair as he stared at Carillo with wild eyes ‘Javi’s been shot. I doubt he’s received any treatment! And to top it all off they have my fucking wife!!’

‘I know that Steve.’ Growled Carillo, glaring at the agent ‘You need to trust me! I am doing all I can to find them but you need to calm the fuck down.’

‘How am I supposed to calm down when my wife and my partner could be lying dead in a ditch somewhere?’ he growled, squaring up in the colonels face.

‘If they were we would have found them by now.’ he replied, grabbing the mans shoulders as he looked him square in the eye ‘We will find them.’ he finished, the statement bringing Steve no comfort.

§

Connie couldn’t help but notice Javier’s pale complexion and the thin layer of sweat that coated his skin, his shoulders shaking as he slept sat upright beside her. She reached her hand out and took hold of his, wincing at the heat that radiated from it.

‘Shit.’ she breathed, scooting herself closer to him and gently shaking him awake ‘Javi? Javi I need you to wake up.’

The agent groaned, eyes cracking open as his head rolled to look at her and his lips parted as he sucked in a pained breath.

‘Javier I need to take a look at your shoulder.’ she stated, her stomach twisting in knots at how out of it he looked ‘Pretty sure it’s infected.’

‘Okay.’ he groaned, shifting himself a little.

Connie peeled his shirt away and winced. The wound was red and angry, oozing a liquid that’s stench made her stomach turn. She felt anger bubbling in her as she pulled out the soiled makeshift gauze from his wound and threw it across the room before tearing another strip from her cardigan and packing the wound again. She’d been begging their captors for medical supplies when they brought them their meals. Anything that would allow her to somewhat treat the agent’s wound but they had shrugged her off each time, laughing as they left, slamming the door behind them. She’d managed the remove the bullet but the procedure broke her heart as Javier had cried, the pain eventually getting too much and he’d succumbed to unconsciousness. She knew they were in trouble now. If she couldn’t get him the right treatment soon this would become something much much worse. Pulling his shirt back over his shoulder, she tried to hold back a sob as he looked at her with feverish eyes, smiling as his lids drooped.

‘Come on Steve.’ she said under her breath, wiping her tears with the back of her hand ‘Hurry up.’

§

He was more lucid the next day. The two of them sat there talking, waiting, hoping that it would be the day Steve would burst through the door and rescue them, but as each hour went by they were left disappointed.

‘So you left a woman at the altar?’ asked Connie, chuckling at the agent's story.

‘Kinda yeah… Wasn’t my finest hour.’ he replied, wincing slightly at the thought of it.

‘Well, she’s been saved from a lifetime of hell.’ Connie joked, giving the man a friendly nudge with her elbow as she smirked at him.

‘Funny your husband said the same thing.’

Connie laughed at this, tears filling her eyes as she thought about Steve, how much she missed him and how much she hoped she’d see him again. Wiping her tears with her fingers she let her head fall back against the stone wall, sighing deeply before rolling her head to look at him again.

‘What do you think they want with us?’ she asked, watching the man’s expression change.

‘I honestly don’t know.’ he replied, wincing at the sudden pang of pain in his shoulder ‘I think they were after Steve and me, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.’

‘Well I’m glad they got me and not Steve.’ she stated, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.

They just looked at each other then. Their eyes exchanging the words they weren’t strong enough to say out loud. Both making a silent prayer that Steve and Carillo would find them soon.

§

1 week

Connie watched as Javier shook, his skin was a sickly grey and his lips tinged blue as he struggled for each breath that he took. She had no idea what time it was. The days and nights had blurred together from lack of natural light. Their captors continued to bring them meals but Connie struggled to get the agent to eat anything and when she did he often brought it back up again. Their situation was dire now. She knew he wouldn’t last much longer without proper treatment. Treatment that he wasn’t going to receive here. The men that held them didn’t care that his condition had deteriorated to the point it had, and they refused to tell them why they hadn’t just killed them. She was pulled from her thoughts by Javier rambling, his teeth chattering as what appeared to be a nightmare tormented his unconsciousness.

‘Javi?’ She said softly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder ‘Javi wake up.’

He woke with a start, hands grasping at her as he gasped for breath. Connie stroked his hair and soothed him as he slowly gained more awareness, his eyes focussing on her as he blinked away the mist that had blinded him before. He placed his hand on top of hers and gave it a squeeze, letting her know he was with her. He knew he was in trouble. He knew he was dying. He knew because he felt like he was. Breathing was almost impossible and his body shook with the fever that raged inside him. He’d honestly thought that Steve and Carillo would have found them by now but a week later they were still stuck in this dingy room with minimal meals. He wouldn’t tell her but he’d lost faith they’d be found and he worried what would happen to her when he slipped away. He couldn’t help but feel guilty that he was going to leave her, he just hoped that Steve would find her before anything happened.

§

9 days

‘We caught some chatter about a DEA agent and an American woman being held in the Comuna. They got impatient waiting for orders. Their fuck up is our again!’ stated Carillo as he slapped a map down on Steve’s desk ‘It’s got to be them!.’

‘Do we have a location.’ he asked, hopeful eyes looking up at the colonel.

He simply nodded in reply, watching the agent with a smile as he grabbed his badge and gun. The two men waisting no time gathering as many men as they could.

‘We’re coming for you.’ Steve breathed, finally allowing himself to hope.

§

‘Connie.’ pleaded Javi, tears streaming down his cheeks as his eyes darted around the room in search of her.

She was at his side in a heartbeat, taking his hand in hers and stroking circles in it with her thumb ‘I’m here Javi.’

‘I’m scared.’ he sobbed, the expression on his face shattering her heart ‘Connie I’m s-so s…scared.’

‘Why?’ She asked softly, cupping his cheek.

‘I don’t w-want t…to die.’ he stuttered, as he grabbed her hand and desperately tried to pull in another breath.

‘You’re not going to die Javi.’ She lied, trying to give him the most genuine smile she could muster.

‘You’re a s-shit liar Mrs… Murphy.’ he joked, giving her a weak smile as he felt himself slipping ‘C-can you lay w-w-with me? D-don’t want to be alone.’ he finished, gasping from the effort.

His request took her by surprise. In the time she’d known him, she'd never seen him this vulnerable and as she watched him shake and fight for each breath, her heart broke. So she scooted up beside him and laid down with her head on his chest. Allowing herself to smile a little as she felt him relax to her touch. She adjusted her head a little so that she could see his face and she held back her tears as she watched his lids droop, his body losing the battle to stay awake. She just hoped that if this was it, he wouldn't wake. That he’d just slip away peacefully in his sleep. She watched him breathe, willing him to continue, to stay with her just a little bit longer. She didn’t want to be left alone. She sobbed openly then, rubbing her thumb on his stubbled cheek and pushing herself up a little so she could place a single kiss on his temple. She could see he was slipping, each breath getting further apart but as his breathing slowed, the pain started to disappear from his face. He was ready to go.

§

Carillo kicked down the rotten door to the building they hoped contained Peña and Murphy’s wife, men shouting from inside as they clambered to find their weapons. Search Bloc pushed their way in, taking down the men with ease as Steve kicked down every door he found and growled each time it revealed nothing. The final door he opened led to a set of steep stairs that descended into a dark basement.

‘Carillo!’ he shouted, flicking the switch at the top of the stairs and quickly sprinting down them.

The basement was fairly empty. It contained a fridge a table and three chairs but at the far end of the room was another door. Steve practically leapt to it, kicking it down without a second thought. Connie screamed at the sudden sound, shaking as she cradled Javier in her arms. Steve stepped in with his gun raised but dropped it as soon as he saw his wife and partner. He studied them a moment, relieved to find that his she appeared to be unharmed but when his eyes settled on Javier his stomach dropped.

‘Steve he’s dying.’ she sobbed, resting her head on Peña’s as she rocked his limp form.

Steve dropped to her side, placing one arm under Javier’s and the other under his legs, lifting him and carrying him out of the basement. He didn’t stop, not even when Carillo called after him, his mission to get his partner out of here. Connie was hot on his heels, sobbing when the familiar sight of this truck came into view. Grabbing his keys she unlocked it and slipped into the back seat, helping Steve as he laid his partner down, Connie cradling his head in her lap. Without a word he leapt into the Driver’s seat, slamming the truck into gear and speeding away down the road.

‘We’re going to get you fixed up Javi.’ she soothed, stroking his hair as he shook in her arms ‘We’re almost there Javi just hold on for me.’

Steve glanced at his wife and partner through the rearview mirror, biting his lip in an attempt to keep his own tears at bay. _Need to keep it together Steve_ he thought to himself as they sped closer to the hospital. Steve’s attention was grabbed by his phone ringing. Picking it up, he found it to be Carillo on the other end. The agent said very little, just replied with ‘yes’ or ‘or’ before hanging up the phone and throwing it on the passenger seat.

‘Carillo has rung ahead to the hospital.’ he stated, silently willing the car to go a little faster ‘They’re expecting us.’

Connie simply nodded in reply, her attention returning to the man in her arms. Her stomach dropped as she looked at him, lowering her ear to his mouth as her fingers fumbled to find a pulse.

‘Shit.’ she exclaimed as he slid herself off the seat and laid Javier down, tilting his head back.

‘What is it?’ Shouted Steve, desperately trying to keep his eye on the road as well as his wife.

‘He’s stopped breathing.’ she stated.

Pinching his nose she started to blow rescue breath’s into his mouth ‘Come one Javi breath.’ She urged before repeated the process ‘Don’t give up on us now.’ she pleaded, placing two shaky fingers on his neck and finding a faint pulse ‘How far are we?’ she screamed, blowing more breaths into his dormant lungs.

‘One minute.’ he replied, the hospital now within sight.

Throwing the car into park at the entrance he jumped out, ushering the doctors that were waiting for them to the car. Finally allowing his tears to fall. He held his wife as they watched the doctors and nurses whisk his Javi away, wasting no time getting to work on stabilising him. They watched as the agent was quickly intubated, an Ambu being quickly attached and then pumped. They cut the agents clothes away, revealing his infected wound to the rest of the room and Steve felt like he was going to be sick. A single tone echoed through the room making everyone move ten times father than they were before, the doctor shouting in Spanish as he placed the defibrillator paddles in his hands onto Javi’s bare chest. Connie sobbed as Peña’s body arched, the bad being quickly attached again for a few brief pumps before the paddles came down again and another surge of electricity raced through the agent’s body. The single tone was replaced with a continuous been and Connie and Steve simultaneously let out a breath they hadn’t realised they’d been holding as a nurse ushered the couple into a waiting room where they were to wait for hours, both saying a silent prayer that he’d pull through.

§

3 Weeks later…

‘You know I’m fine.’ grumbled Javier as Connie helped him down onto the couch ‘I can stay in my own apartment. It’s only downstairs’

‘Hey you were basically dead 3 weeks ago!’ growled Connie ‘You suffered from Septic Shock! That’s not something you get over in a few days.’ she continued as she pulled off his boots and helped him lift his legs onto the couch ‘You’re going to be pretty weak for a while but don’t worry!… I’ll have you up and about in no time.’

Steve watched his partner with amusement, sniggering to himself as he watched the inner struggle Javier battled by being mollycoddled by his wife. It had been touch and go for the first few days. They’d had to witness the agent code twice, the second time they almost didn’t get him back. When he was discharged the doctors urged him to stay with friends or family, something that Javier had complained about profusely but Connie was determined and eventually, the agent had given in. 

‘Right buddy I need to go into the office for a while.’ he stated, giving the man a friendly pat on the shoulder ‘Try not to piss her off whilst I’m gone.’

‘I can’t make any promises.’ he grumbled, scraping a hand over his face as he let his head fall back on the pillow Connie had put behind him.

He watched the woman bustle around for a while, smiling as she busied herself with making him comfortable. Eventually, she sat down on the couch opposite his, flicking on a telenovela that she didn’t understand but had become hooked on.

‘I like to try and figure out what is going on.’ she stated, her eyes fixed to the screen ‘Steve and I have a game that where we fill in for each character what we think they’re saying. We’re almost always wrong.’ she chuckled, covering her mouth as she tried to stop herself from dribbling water everywhere.

‘I can tell you what they’re saying if you'd like.’ offered Javier, smiling at Connie as she sunk back into the couch cushions.

‘Nah I prefer it my way.’ she smirked, giving him a huge smile as she took another sip of her water.

They sat in silence for a while, Connie occasionally predicting what she thought would happen and they would chuckle when she came up wrong each time. He let his eyes settle on her and he watched her as she watched the show, a smile crossing his lips.

‘Thank you.’ the agent said suddenly, tearing her attention away from the television.

‘For what?’ she asked with a bemused expression.

‘For you know… For being there when… When I…’

Connie knew exactly then what he meant and she jumped up from her seat. Perching herself on the couch beside him she leaned down to hug him, placing a kiss on his forehead as she pulled away.

‘You’re welcome Javi.’ She stated sweetly, giving his arm a gentle squeeze before getting up and returning to her seat, no other words needing to be said.


End file.
